Joyce Overland Frost
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: A heroine is usually one with a troubled past and is randomly picked as the Chosen One. Then when they are thrown into battle, with the fact that they had never fought before, they are suddenly perfect at everything they do. What if I told you that our heroine was none of the above, instead being an awkward dead teen with none of the strengths a hero would have?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we begin, lovely readers, with a new series. I really hope you love this one as much as I do. **

**To be honest, I like the feeling of Jack's female counterpart having an ironic name instead of the usual Jacqueline that I have in others. At the same time, have to make it have an old timey sounding meaning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>Usually a good story would begin with the point of view of the main character, telling of how horrible his or her life was at home, in the past, or just something they go through with everyday. What if I brought up a story about an awkward dead teen instead of a perfect heroine who is thrown into adventures and is suddenly great at everything? Would you still be interested?<p>

But who am I to tell about her when it's her job to throw her business out there if she wanted to or not? Then again I feel she'd like that, just to prove to her future kids or the next generation of children that even the most stubborn and idiotic beings could help to save the day.

It begins, I suppose, with her unconcsious under water with a ceiling of ice separating her from the world above. This was probably the only time in her life that she was silent, but I have a feeling that's a bit rude to say. Her eyes remained close and her mouth slightly open, as if she had been talking just a moment before.

If she were to tell you, the first thing that would come to mind would be the darkness that had surrounded and swallowed her, taking both hope and her dreams away, but one thing seemed to wash it all away. Of course, he wouldn't want to be called a thing or even an it. The moon would prefer anything but those two. Nonetheless, it was he who lifted her from the waters, cracking the ice in the process. Her first breath was deep and scarce, almost as if she hadn't used it for a long time. Her eyes whipped open, both bright blue in color, as she stared up at the Moon in both confusion and curiosity.

The voice she heard was distant and hard to hear, but it was still very clear to her.

"_Welcome, my child... Do not fear me. You have absolutely no need to... You must only need to know your status and your being... You are Joyce Frost, spirit of Snow and Winter..._"

Then the voice had gone, disappeared. The force that had still kept her high in the air so she was face to face with him was slowly letting her down, back onto the newly put ice that seemed nobody had come out of it just before, as Joyce had just done. Instead of gracefully being put back on her feet like others would have, the girl had slipped and fell clumsily onto the floor of ice. She shook her head and stumbled back onto her feet, wobbly at first. Her legs had been unused for a while now, so they were still asleep as she had been not even five minutes ago.

She looked around frantically, trying to find something to balance herself on until she could capture the feeling in her toes again. It wasn't long until her eyes landed on a wooden staff not to far away, about three feet from her wiggling legs that were ready to give out again. Biting her tongue in determination she bent down so she could just use her arms for it and not have to use her legs, but even a fool would know this was a stupid idea and she fell forward again. Thankfully, however, her right hand had clasped just around the curve of the staff.

Even thinking of how idiotic she looked, lying upon her stomach with her expression still the same of wanting to see what would happen next could bring me into amusement. She watched with wide eyes, still face planted toward the frozen lake as a white energy suddenly flew from her hand into the staff. It glowed beautifully.

"Pretty," she muttered, sliding to her knees she took the staff curiously into her hands and looking over it with astonishment. It was as if she never saw anything like it. She took one side of it and put it very close to her eyes, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. The end was glowing brightest and was pointed away from her. Thank the Moon it was, for the energy soon became strong and a surge of frost flew from it and fell onto the ice before her. She jumped back in surpirse, falling away from her knees in the process with the staff thrown far from her. Did she do that or did the staff do it on its own accord, she wondered.

"Please don't attack me," she whispered to herself frantically as she went forward to grab it again. The energy from her was still presented inside of it and was now drawn to her as both a weapon and a producer to her power. She chuckled in nonsense to herself before raising it to the side of her, pointing it at a nearby tree, not noticing herself raising to her feet anymore. It seemed now that she was becoming a little stronger, her legs were as well. She tapped the tree gently and watched as gorgeous frost patterns were made over it.

"This is so cool!" she squealed excitedly, jumping up and down with eagerness. Despite her looks of a young woman, she acted as a young child now, the simple happiness and fun aura of possessing something as amazing as this overpowering her easily. Looking around Joyce threw around the staff, lifting piles of snow and throwing it around in playful ways, frost bursting out every now and then to add a new coat. She was laughing giddily as she did so. Any other woman her age would shake their heads if they saw her. Raised by hooligans, they would expect.

When she reached the edge of the lake, she let out a high pitched scream as she was lifted unsafely into the air again that couldn't have been the reasons of the Moon. No, it was just the breeze of the wind that was now drawn to this girl interestedly for whatever reason.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" she repeated, flinging herself around like a ragdoll that wasn't even the wind's doings. No, she was just overreacting. Being upside down every now and then didn't help either. Feeling that she might not like the high air so much, the wind gently dropped her off on one of the branches, but didn't leave her. "That was fun...PICK ME UP AGAIN!"

It was foolish to think that this is still how she acted, challenging fear like a brave lion would another. The wind would've rolled its eyes if ever could, but obliged to the girl's request, this time doing it slowly so she wouldn't yell out again.

This time, instead of frightning yells, there was joyful laughter, something Joyce could give easily. She twirled around swinging her staff around as she did so, bursts of snow flying now and draping the lake in a blanket. When she was finished, she laid upside down again, her long bangs falling from her forehead as her eyes stared forward. A bright light that wasn't the moon this time caught her attention. This light was more of a burnt orange and seemed to be closer than the moon was.

"There! Take me there!" she demanded, pointing towards the tinted light.

She stayed put.

"Fine...take me there...please?"

This time the trip with the wind was fast, uncomfortable, and rowdy. And instead of being let down gently, she was thrown into a pile of snow next to what looked to be a village. Spitting snow and pieces of her hair out of her mouth, Joyce gathered to her feet again, and shook around like a dog to get herself more situated.

She turned around with her smile still visible as she bounded forward, a skip in her step. The people paid no attention to her.

"Hello! Hi! How are you? How are you doing, sir?" she greeted around, not caring that nobody seemed to want to reply, or the fact that nobody turned their heads at all. It wasn't until she saw a child run around that she finally bent down to actually talk to. "Hi, there! I have a question for yo-AH!" A cold and depressed feeling was left as the child passed right through her. Two more followed and she felt like she had a while ago when her legs had been useless. She breathed heavily, one hand over her heart. "HELLO?" Her yell echoed back, but again, no one had turned her head.

I can't really explain how bad she felt, how quickly the joy and elation inside her had left. I am not her, but the whole situation was clear: she was invisible to them. The feeling of loneliness could've hit her, but with the wind blowing against her cheek in sympathy made her feel slightly better, if not a lot.

Whatever happiness that was contained inside her was long gone by now. Not wanting to stay any longer, she walked away from the village without a glance back. This isn't the end of the story, however. In fact, this is just the very beginning.

This isn't about a heroine who was born as the Chosen One.

This is a story of an annoying, bratty, selfish, manipulative girl who is at the same time lovable, crazy, bubbly, joyful, and even if it is hard to believe: a helper to chase the fear away with four others that will only seem to be her enemies at the moment...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope this introduction wasn't so boring - and I promise this whole series won't be exactly like the movie. I tried to give Joyce a bit of a more dorkiness personality than Jack had, with a bit of a psychoticness because apparently a lot of girls are. I would know. I'm one of them. **

**Anywho, R&R please! I really can't wait to continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I am glad most of you enjoyed my first introduction to Joyce, even more glad so that she was relatable to you. I am now back with a new chapter, which will be set in the present. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>I wouldn't say she changed much. Really, the only differences was her hair length, her teeth, and her hoodie she had knowingly stolen from a mall after a bit of mischief which ended up with the whole place shut down for three months just to get the snow out. Not going to leave out the skirt either, which she had put over her trousers and were coincidentally the same color.<p>

Now, as for her hair, after a run in with one of the wolves from Hallow's pack, she had been forced to cut it. Now it was mostly held in a ponytail or messy bun. As for her teeth, now there was a noticeable gap near the front for face planting a pole in Burgess. Her teeth were still sparkly and white, but now the front two were separated. I won't lie, however, it suited her well.

Joyce wasn't even called Joyce anymore. Joy seemed to fit more proper, especially in the twenty-first century. Not to be ironic or anything, but that was her best trait. Joy was something that could describe her and the things she did. I dare not mention the blizzards, though, or the deaths that were resulted there. Joy never had much sense in controlling her emotions.

She was still invisible, has been for three hundred years now. The loneliness hasn't corrupted her into complete insanity yet after the encounters she's had with a few other spirits, even though only one of them were ones Joy could call a 'friend'.

However, I shan't mention them yet. Why give the whole story away? Anyway, with Burgess as the only home for now, in a patch of the tops of trees for a bed, Joy is today, unknown of what is to happen in the hours to come when night was to hit her town. She had just returned from London with a quick patch of snow and adding in a bit of mischief for her own fun.

At the moment she was just lounging in her personal tree, kicking up her feet as she drew new designs on the bark with her staff. She was singing to herself to the seconds of the moon disappearing down the clouds and the sun slowly inching its way up into the sky. She could hear cars beginning to move up and down the streets near her lake and people conversating with whomever.

Curiosity got the better of her and she finally leapt from her tree to the icy ground below and began walking, whistling as she did so and swung her staff so it was lying against her shoulder. Across her lake were three houses, their backs facing toward it. One of them Joy knew especially well, because the occupant inside it happened to be her favorite kid, for a reason unknown. Perhaps it was because of his need to believe in everything(but her) that caught her attention.

He was always an early riser, so she was definitely happy when he emerged from his back door into the backyard, his baby sister at his side. Joy liked Sophie, too, but she didn't find the bond with her that she had with Jamie and it was complicated. That was their names, anyway. Jamie and Sophie Bennett.

A slight grin, she used the wind to pick her up and place her on the fence, but she slipped as it did so and resulted to, instead, clinging on the top of it, her nails digging onto each end it clung to. It seemed grace wasn't such a common factor, after all.

"Stealth," she whispered, leaning over to slyly land on her feet in the Bennett's backyard, but fell face first. This didn't damage her happy mood, however, and she was back on her feet in the next few faces, dirt coating part of her bangs.

"Jamie, my buddy!" she greeted. He didn't turn his head. Joy faulted for a moment, but grinned her gap toothed grin and swung around, watching as Jamie took a seat on the porch steps to pull on his snow boots while Sophie watched from behind, her hands folded behind her back. She wasn't allowed out yet with the neighborhood kids because of her age, but she seemed fine with that.

"I'm leaving, Mom!" Jamie called to the inside before standing up to leave, before telling Sophie, "See you, Soph."

"Later, Gator," Joy smiled, blowing a flurry to her to mask the sadness of seeing her brother go. Sophie then giggled, her eyes glowing of emeralds, before waving and skipping back inside to her mother. The winter spirit smiled as she went, before turning back to catch up to Jamie.

"So what's today, kid? Ice skating, snowball fight, or snowman making?" Joy asked, throwing her staff over her shoulder lazily. "I'm pumped for this!" She pumped a fist, her eyes clenching shut to show her energy. Jamie kept walking, never once opened his mouth to talk as he took a path toward the heart of Burgess where the school and the town's library stood across from each other. Joy groaned as he walked into the library, almost excited as he did so.

"I'm deducting your points!" Joy shouted after him while the wind brushed against her cheek in question. She looked to the right of herself as if the wind were a person. "It's our friendship points. C'mon, let's go spread the fun then we'll come back! Take me up!" She raised her arm as if she were a toddler waiting for their mother to pick them up.

The wind shook in a sense of rolling their eyes(though it had none) before taking the frozen teen into the air, clumsily so that she was stumbling in its grasp.

"Hey, precious cargo here! Be careful!" she hissed. When it did, she brushed herself off and called, "Off to the land of Paris!" She was thrown into the clouds, leaving the sunlight for darkness as she traveled far to her destination. The snow day was short since the heat was a bit higher over here. She left before the heat could get to her. When she was back, daylight had completely taken over Burgess and as she appeared from under he clouds, snow began to fall, creating what appeared to be another snow day.

She found her lake not too far below and asked to be set there, but as she slid across the ice, she had flopped over both feet and landed face first into a pile of snow across the edge. She grunted in discomfort, removing herself and shaking what was on her.

She looked ahead at Jamie's house with a big smile and stood up, ready to walk over there. The wind swirled around her, asking if she wanted a lift, but all she said was, "You just dropped me four times today, I am not giving you another chance." She stuck her tongue out in a teasing fashion.

Joy finally set forward and was thankful to see Jamie standing in his backyard again with twins: Claude and Clyde. He was explaining his new book to them, where Joy spotted the title of Bigfoot over the spine and rolled her eyes.

"He can't believe in a teenage winter spirit, but he'll believe a walking tumbleweed is alive? Jeez..." she shook her head.

At the moment, Claude and Clyde were obviously teasing him and saying other fairytales were alive, such as aliens to the unmistakable Easter Bunny. Joy perked up.

"Hey, the Easter Bunny is real!" Jamie protested.

Joy burst out laughing, grabbing her stomach as she did so. "Oh, Bunny's real alright!" She put her arms on her hips and began to mock an Australian accent, "My name is Bunny, I take you know that already? Not hard to miss. You mess with me googies, you mess with me." She slapped her knee in her own fun.

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" Sophie giggled, jumping up and down on the porch steps just as Abbey, their dog, ran past her, knocking her down in the process. She let out a cry as Jamie yelled to his mother of the incident. She picked up her daughter before calling back Jamie.

"Don't forget this! You wouldn't want Jack Frost nippin' at your nose!" his mother chirped, plopping a winter hat on the boy's head.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie scoffed.

"Nobody, sweetie, he's just an expression!"

Joy glared at the mother's retreating back, saying, "What else don't you know? At least get the gender right!" Sighing in irritation, she followed the trio outside the backyard but stayed back as they found Monty and Pippa, but pretty much ignoring a girl named Cupcake. She was, after all, the most feared girl on the block.

"Who's Jack Frost? I've got a better question..." Joy said mischievously, leaning down to pick up a pile of snow, forming it into a snowball with a grin and blew a bit of her magic in. "Who's Joy Frost?" She chunked it, aiming for Jamie, but it hit a nearby tree instead. "Oh, right, I can't aim..." Groaning, she trudged over and leaned over Jamie, a smirk forming, as she blew another flurry, this time hitting him straight on. With him so close, she could actually hit him with a real snowball.

He burst into eager laughter, saying giddily, "Alright, who threw that?"

"'Tis I!" Joy squealed, raising her hand.

Jamie picked up his own snowball, throwing it for Pippa, who fell to the ground in shock.

"Jamie Bennett, no fair!"

"You struck first!" he yelled back. It started a brawl, fun for everyone until one of the kid's ammo hit Cupcake in the back of the head. She growled, looking around at them with one of the most evil glares.

"Crud, I hit cupcake!"

"She hit cupcake!" Clyde blamed, pointing at her.

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude whimpered.

Joy shook her head with a smile, making another snowball and blowing into it, before throwing, but I suppose she didn't learn the first time because she missed again. She looked to the right, imagining the wind there. "Little help?"

It picked up a small pile of snow, not hard enough to hurt, allowing Joy to insert her magic before tossing it over to the girl. Cupcake, just as Jamie did, laughed aloud in her own glee. The kids joined her and the fun was starting back up.

Of course it wouldn't be enough for Joy because she always had to go too far. With an uproar, she splayed out a patch of ice for Jamie to slip on and fall forward onto his sled, where Joy and the wind guided him to the streets. I can only shake the head I don't have. Reckless...absolutely reckless...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! That took awhile! But I'm definitely proud of this chapter. As you can see, Joy is extremely clumsy with not much sense. I don't want her to be like Jack besides the center of fun. I want to develop her in a different way. Anyway, I really hope you like this. Please R&R! Thank you!**


End file.
